Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale
''Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Richard Rich Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and TheAngryPepe. It is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of The Swan Princess Christmas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Centuries ago, a sentient evil force known as the Forbidden Arts entered Earth from the underworld, intent on destroying all of its rivals for magical power. It learned of a legend that the Swan Princess will bring in an age of goodness, and that pure evil will not survive in her presence, but she can be defeated by a green-colored magical stone. The Forbidden Arts corrupted the legend, making it appear that the Swan Princess will bring despair and destruction instead. A group of flying squirrels, called the scullions, found the legend and over the years formed a community dedicated to finding and destroying the Swan Princess. When Odette, the Swan Princess, was finally born to King William, the Forbidden Arts tried to use the sorcerer Rothbart to defeat her but failed. In the present, Odette and Derek are pressured by Uberta to have a child, and are unaware that they're being tracked by the scullions. The Forbidden Arts has joined forces with Mangler, the scullion leader, but is angered at their most recent failure. The Forbidden Arts leaves its cave to burn Odette alive, but is blocked by Odette's power and has to return to the crystal in its cave to recover. A nearby house catches fire instead, killing the father of a young girl, Alise. Odette and Derek bring Alise to the castle, and Odette feels a kinship with her because they both lost their fathers tragically. Although Alise refuses to speak, she slowly becomes closer to Odette and Derek, and they decide to adopt her as she has no living relatives. The scullions attack Uberta's castle, kidnapping Alise to lure Odette and Derek away, and locking everyone else in the cellar. Odette and Derek avoid the scullions' traps but Derek is poisoned by Mangler's blow dart. A friendly scullion, whom Odette names Scully, cures Derek and explains about the fake Swan Princess legend and the Forbidden Arts, and reveals that he has been keeping the magical stone safe. The group go to rescue Alise. While Derek acts as a distraction, Scully sneaks into the scullion village and finds Alise in the Forbidden Arts' cave, but he is unable to rescue her. When the scullions are about to execute Derek, Odette intervenes and explains that all she wants is for her loved ones to be safe. Scully tells the scullions that the legend is a lie and the true evil is the Forbidden Arts. Mangler shoots a poison dart at Odette, which is blocked by Jojo, one of the scullions. Odette cures him with an antidote prepared by Scully, and the tablet with the corrupted prophecy reveals the true prophecy about the Swan Princess. At the castle, Uberta and Rogers are about to be punished by the scullions for protecting the Swan Princess, and declare their feelings for each other. Jojo and the other scullions arrive with the real prophecy tablet, proving Odette to be good, and they release Uberta and the captives. The scullion army works together with Derek, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed to protect the magical stone, but the Forbidden Arts manages to obtain it, gaining its power. Odette and Scully enter the Forbidden Arts' cave to rescue Alise, and are attacked by Mangler. Scully defeats Mangler, but Odette is unable to break Alise's prison. Alise finally speaks up, telling Odette to destroy the Forbidden Arts' crystal. When Odette is unable to, Scully jumps onto the crystal, sacrificing himself to destroy the Forbidden Arts. In the ensuing explosion Alise is freed from her prison unharmed, and she calls out to Odette: "Mommy". The film ends with everyone celebrating the presentation of Princess Alise to the kingdom. Trivia *Masters of the 100 Acre Team ,Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Stephen, Bill and Ben, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald Duck, Goofy, Olie Polie, Billy Bevel, Austin Moon, Ally Dawson, Trish De La Rosa, Dez Wade, Caitlyn Gellar, Lela, Tanner, Liv Rooney, Maddie Rooney, Merlin, Archimedes, McKenzie Fox, Truly Scrumptious, Caractaus Potts, Pollie Pi, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Karen Rooney, Roger Rabbit, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayham, Rizzo the Rat and Walter), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Nora Beady are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, The Dazzlings, Kurmumi Tokisaki, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Amoeba Boys, The Gangreen Gang, Sedusa, Master Xehanort, Vanitas, Xemnas, Winterbolt, Constantine, Dominic Badguy, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Nora Dershilt, Dr. Facilier, Myotismon, Hades, The Beagle Boys, Chelsea Barnes, Prince John, Sir Hiss and Nora Beady will be working with The Forbidden Arts and Mangler. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today. *''Thomas & Friends: Tale of the Brave'','' My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks , ''Muppets Most Wanted and The Swan Princess - A Royal Family Tale were released in 2014. *This will be the last Thomas & Friends/Swan Princess crossover film. Thomas and his friends will make their guest starring appearance from Pooh's Adventures of The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today onward. Category:76859Thomas Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Princess films Category:Sequel films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers